The Feel Of You
by Invader.Neo
Summary: First, you turn our fights into a little game, then you break into my room and.. wait, you want me to what? .:ZADR:. Rated T for mild swearing and romance.   Not actually explicit, just a thought on Irken mating that is NOT sexual.


**The Feel Of You**

**By: InvaderNeo (ff hates the periods in my name. I should probably just take them out.)**

**Warning: ZADR. A slight in look at what I see as a deep bonding from an Irken. I've seen pictures like it, and even read about it in some fan fictions. But, no one ever really seemed to go too deep into it. I mean, I'm not the master of words or whatever, but I can try my best. Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. But Jhonen Vasquez owns my soul. **

**Start**

* * *

><p>Am I oblivious? Do I really come off as a person who seems to never get something when it's shoved quite plainly in their face? I'd be wondering about that later, and practically kicking myself in the ignorance that I isolated myself in. I walked down the street of the well known neighborhood I had grown up in, fingers splayed across my face to adjust my askew glasses. Thoughts were clouding my eye, centrally focused on my enemy Zim. The familiar Irken had been crossing my mind quite often, mainly hostile of course. Some though, were simply curious questions I had began to ask myself. Within the past few months, it seemed like the fights with my enemy had completely changed. I could recall once when he cornered me like a piece of prey, grinning madly as he simply stood from a distance and occasionally nicking my cheek or neck with scratches. It seemed almost as if it had been some sort of twisted game he was playing, some way to just screw with my mind and throw me off balance. Whatever the hell he's doing though, it's working. I'm off my game, stumbling around in the darkness and confused out of my wits. My thoughts came to a screeching halt as I was violently whirled around, as if someone were trying to unravel me like a present. After I regained my composure, it didn't take me long to notice my trench coat was now missing. An irritating cackle filled my ears, causing my blood pressure to rise into the danger level as I faced that little Irken. "Zim! What are you up to now?" I demanded, eyes narrowing to slits behind my lenses. He only gave me a smirk, one that pulled a scowl on my own lips. "Nothing, Dib-<em>human<em>." If I had been paying closer attention to his words, I would have been able to pick up on the almost purr that the words seemed to carry with them. I was too busy bracing myself for anything the alien dished out; I was not about to be caught off guard again. Faster than I could blink my eyes, the coat was suddenly around my back and pulling me forward. Zim was still holding the sleeves of the jacket, which resulted in us being shoved together. Somehow this bastard managed to pull these things out of nowhere and still catch me off guard. "What.. Is with you?" I spoke after a moment, staring at him wide eyed. Zim smirked, seeming to bring us impossibly closer and giving me that odd grin I've been seeing a lot of lately. "Intimidated?" That time, I heard the distinct purr laced in that one word. And to be quite frank, I was. The way he was approaching this whole situation had me more suspicious than ever and brought a slight burning to my face. That was enough to worry me alone. It seemed ever since we got out of junior high, the alien had seemed to become less of the obnoxious moron who made simple errors. Well… he was still pretty obnoxious, that could never change. I squirmed against him, only to bring more discomfort and mount onto my embarrassment. "For God-sake Zim, let go of me you slug!" I shouted, hands coming forward to push against his chest. He only grinned that much more, false eyes burning into my own as he swayed slightly. "Hm… no, I don't think I will Dib-smell." He responded almost teasingly. I stared at him a moment, unsure what to make of the situation. Was he serious? "You're mocking me aren't you!" I suddenly shouted, eyes narrowed sharply into a glare. "You think this is all just one big joke, don't you? I'm trying to expose you here! Don't screw around with me!" I threatened, voice holding little of its normal hostility. I was more unsure than anything else, he was practically throwing himself on me! Zim chuckled a bit, suddenly giving me a rough shove down to the concrete. "Insolent human, you are in no position to question my motives." He spoke, sounding more like his normal hostile self, which relieved me. It was only temporary though, because then he created a whole new embarrassing situation for me. He stood over me, one leg by each of my shoulders as he smirked smugly down at me. I was sure my face was as deep of a crimson as his glassy eyes behind his contacts. '_Well… at least he wears underwear_.' The thought alone was enough to send another wave of color to my face. "Z-Zim! What has gotten into you lately?" I shouted, backing up a bit once I got the sense to do so. "Me? You're the one with the rosy cheeks." He tormented with a smirk. It didn't take me long to stumble back up to my own two feet again, starting a very hasty, and rather wobbly retreat. 

"He just thinks he's sooo funny! I mean really, what is he playing at? Does he think it's amusing to get me all uncomfortable and confused? It's NOT! Not at all!" The sounds of my ranting could be heard throughout most parts of my house, though it was mainly centered in the living room. Gaz sat on the couch, trying to focus on her show and block me out, but I hadn't noticed yet. "Dib, your unhealthy obsession is annoying me." She growled, fists clenched in her lap so hard her knuckles were beginning to turn white. "Gaz, I could be a potential rape and murder victim here, and you're not even showing an inkling of compassion!" I shouted, arms thrown up dramatically. "Please Dib, you're blowing this out of proportion. I'm sure Zim finds any sort of inferior human actions disgusting. He probably doesn't even know what rape is." Gaz sighed, seeming to show a little reassurance. I frowned a bit, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well…yeah, I guess that's true… he's just messing with my head." I agreed, trying to sound more convinced than I felt. "Yeah, but if all else fails just remember," Gaz suddenly commented, standing up and patting my shoulder lightly. "You can't rape the willing." With that, she silently began her way upstairs. By the time her words registered to me, I sort of missed my cue to react. "GAZ! That's not funny!" I shouted up at her, eyes narrowed a bit. A slight pink hue formed on my cheeks as I muttered darkly to myself, trudging up the stairs after her and crossing my arms. "Bet she wouldn't be cracking so many jokes if I turned up on the missing persons list." I huffed, opening the door to my room and locking myself in. If I couldn't get any sort of sympathy, I sure as hell was getting my privacy!

* * *

><p>I'd say things began to go wrong around midnight or so, when I stirred awake in my bed. I didn't sleep much the way it was, so anyone who disturbed me got a taste of my rage. Except Gaz, but I was still grumpy with her regardless. My eyes squinted against the dark and blurred objects in my room, one hand raising to rub my eyes as I let out a long sigh. The sound of clothing brushing against each other brought my sleepy mind to an adrenaline fuelled alertness. I sat up straight, fumbling around for my glasses on my nightstand with a soft curse. "Looking for these?" The outline of a glove covered hand dangling my glasses in front of my face became clear. "Zim?" I questioned, snatching my glasses and sloppily placing them on my face. Zim's grinning face became clear to me, his hand reaching out and carefully adjusting my glasses. "There, all better." He commented, causing me to scowl. "What the fuck do you want? Get out of my house!" I hissed, swatting at him to get him out of my face. He leaned back a bit and pouted, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "No Dib-worm, I have business I need to take care of here." My head snapped up at that, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If you're going to try and kill me-" Zim leaped onto my bed, settling on his knees and sitting back a bit. "Do not fret, I'm not here to harm you in any sort of way." He assured, the annoyance on his face now becoming apparent to me as he crawled a bit closer. "S-stay back… I'm warning you Zim!" I spoke in a shaky voice, feeling over my bed for any potential weapon. Zim stretched himself out on me and rested his elbows against the bed, his hands propping up his head. "Zim has grown impatient with you." His comment alone dumbfounded me, causing me to arch one brow. "..What?' I questioned in obvious confusion. "I mean, you are not catching on at the speed Zim had hoped for." The Irken sighed, glaring at me with intense crimson eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned frantically, wondering if this was another one of his games. "Come on you stuuupid human! I've been giving my advances to you for months now, and you are just not getting it. So, I must take a much more direct approach at this." Zim spoke quite bluntly, stunning me into silence. A few moments dragged by with just us staring at one another, his words lingering in my tired mind. "Huh?" I so wittingly replied, eyes widening a bit. Zim grumbled a bit, sitting up on me in a straddling position. "You should be HONORED to be chosen as Zim's mate interest!" The Irken announced, grinning proudly and crossing his arms. "Z-Zim… you're out of your mind! W-we're enemies! We are supposed to hate each other! Not… love…" The word made me blush a bit; did Zim actually have some sort of twisted interest in me? "You see Dib, an Irken is much more complex than that. We do not initially thrive on this feeling of 'love' for one another to settle who is our mate. Any sort of passionate and intense feeling can spark it as well, and I've always despised you intently. The sudden shift is a bit startling to me as well, but I supposed it would have happened at one point." Zim explained to me, shrugging as if it were no big deal. "O-okay.. So wait, are you seriously.. In love with me?" I questioned, my voice raising a bit at the question. "In a way, I suppose I am. And that is why I'm here, to finalize the mating process." I deadpanned at that comment, my brain shutting off momentarily as I let that registered. "Y-you're gonna what?" I squeaked, backing up against my headboard and staring at him in fear. "I said I'm going to finalize the mating process you deaf human." Zim replied, lekku stretching out a bit and perking forward. "I'm NOT having sex with you!" I shouted, my hands clutching tight onto the blanket around me. "Do not worry, I didn't plan on you doing so. You humans and your disgusting mating rituals." He muttered, shuddering a bit. "As I said before, Irkens are much more complex. Instead of having your disgusting reproductive organs, we use a different tactic for coupling. You see, our lekku are the most sensitive parts on our bodies, seeing that they do our scenting and hearing. But, they are also used to mark and memorize a mate. When they come in contact with the skin and texture of their mate, it automatically picks up your scent and feel and stores it in the PAK. Therefore, you remain a part of that Irken until the day their PAK gives, and ultimately die." Zim stared calmly down at me, while I was still a bit panicked. "Okay… I suppose I understand that." I muttered, looking up at him shyly as he pulled back the covers and sat back with his legs crossed. After a hesitant moment, I sat up as well and sighing. "So, what do you do first?" I questioned. "You accept?" I looked up at the question, seeing a small amount of hope in the Irken's eyes. I thought it over for a moment, frowning a bit. '<em>Gaz would never let me hear the end of this if I agree… but on the other hand, it is quite flattering, even if he is my enemy. But it's basically like he asked me to marry him… can I actually do this? Dammit… looks like I'm about to find out.<em>' I nodded my head slowly, feeling like I'd regret this in the morning. Zim scooted forward a bit, leaning his head forward a bit and closing his eyes. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing, or what he wanted me to do as his lekku twitched a bit. Biting my lip nervously, I threw caution to the wind and placed small kisses up the stalks of the appendages. The Irken gave off small gasps and actually began to purr softly in his throat. I blinked, watching him in fascination before returning to the task at hand. I ran my lips softly up one, breath ghosting over the tip as I exhaled shakily. "E-enough." Zim spoke up after a moment, looking back up at me with glassy crimson eyes. He scooted forward a bit more, resting comfortably in my lap before his lekku stretched out and brushed against my cheek. It was the oddest feeling, but it was comforting at the same time. I kissed the tip of one lightly as it brushed past my lips, going completely on instincts now than my better judgment. A hand came up and removed my glasses, alarming me after a moment. "Shh.. Just relax." Zim muttered, his antennae resting on my forehead. I closed my eyes, feeling an odd sort of connection sparking and shuddered a bit. My nose wrinkled up a bit as they rested against my eyelids, tickling slightly. This went on for a while before the Irken backed up, staring at me expectantly. Of course, I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. Zim rolled his eyes, obviously impatient with me at this point. "Just.. Do what you did to my lekku, with your disgusting mouth." I frowned a bit at the comment, sighing before leaning forward and kissing gently between his lekku. My lips moved down to his forehead, then down to his face. I mapped out every inch of his soft skin that wasn't covered by his uniform, which wasn't much actually. I took silent notes as this all proceeded, finding the whole thing to be fascinating. The Irken blushed a delicate violet color instead of red, and he had the ability to purr. I believe I also heard a few soft mewls, and this clicking sound he keeps making. Perhaps it was some sort of native language of his, or just the similarity of an impulsive twitch. I found out by the end, that there was much more to Zim than I had given observation to. Behind his proud and arrogant self, was this delicate and almost fragile being. Well, fragile isn't the right word, Zim could never be that. I pulled away a few centimeters, leaning forward again after a moment and pressing my lips to his. I could feel his surprise, his muscles tensing up a bit as if I'd hurt him. I rested a nervous hand on his cheek, stroking small circles over it and coaxing him to kiss back. He complied, placing his hands on my shoulders unsurely and snaking his serpent-like tongue into my mouth. I shivered and blushed at the odd feeling, pulling away after a moment and panting softly. Another long pause followed afterward, accompanied by soft breathing and shifting. "So… does this make us mates then?" I spoke up after a while, blushing softly. Zim nodded his head a bit, crawling up to the opposite side of me and curling up with his back facing me. "Yes it does, and don't try to get out of it either. It is a lifelong bond that cannot be broken." He huffed. I chuckled a bit, lying back down and wrapping my arms around him. "I wasn't planning to." I assured him, smirking at his unhappy whine and squirms. "Get your hands off of me, the mating is done." He hissed softly. "Hm… no, I don't think I will." I replied, holding him tighter against me and closing my eyes. The Irken let out a small grumble, but I could sense his contentment as he relaxed with me and slept. Despite all that had happened and the thoughts that had previously been whirling in my mind, I found myself at peace and asleep much quicker than expected. 

* * *

><p>"Gross… Dib, you fairy boy, get up!" I jolted awake to the sound of my sister's voice, groaning a bit and sighing. I blinked a few times, eying the snoozing Zim out of the corner of my eye before looking back to my seething sister. "Okay… um, I know this looks bad, but I-I can explain!" He assured. "No need, I don't want to know. What you do with your enemy is beyond my necessary knowledge." She assured, shuddering a bit and walking toward the door. "I wouldn't let dad know about this though, he already thinks you're insane." The door closed softly behind her, and I let out a relieved sigh. "That went better than I expected." I muttered, rubbing my forehead a bit with one hand. I looked over to the curled up Zim, who was quite frankly a cover hog, before jabbing him slightly in the side. "Get up you lazy lump." The Irken stirred a bit, grumbling in annoyance and cracking one eye open at me. "Go awaaayy… I'm not done recharging." He whined. "Zim, you and I know perfectly well that Irkens don't exactly require sleep. Now get your ass up." I chuckled, leaning down and nuzzling between his lekku. The appendages rubbed against my cheeks, causing Zim to smile faintly and give off a gentle purr. "Come on, your mate wants you to wake up now." I teased softly, causing him to give a long sigh before shifting a bit. I leaned back as he sat up, giving me an annoyed glare. "Pesky human, are you always this clingy?" He questioned, making me grin in response. "You've got a lifetime of figuring out just what I'm like Zim, I'm not that simple." Zim rolled his eyes, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "I suppose so, and perhaps this will make my mission to take over this mudball much easier with a love-slave at my side."<p>

"Yeah. Wait… what?" 

**A/N: Oh my God, what is this atrocity that I have created? XD I couldn't help myself! Don't kill me!**

**But, you can Review it if you'd like. I'd love that much, even from the anti's and trolls. They make me laugh. **


End file.
